Life of Lies and Hopes
by Pandapanda-chan
Summary: Days after the events of Mystic Force, join Shayera Bradley in her everyday life. Join in her adventure to hide the truth of where Hunter has gone to her young children and while trying to get the needed rest for her growing triplets. Will Hunter return to his family safely, or will Shayera have to raise 5 children alone with just her younger brother Derek?
1. Chapter 1: Day One

Hey guys! So here's the first chapter of the sequel of Mist is to Fog as! Hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

Day one.

Shayera Bradley sighed looking around her home. It wasn't to long ago when Desmond left to go back to work. She checked the time and smiled knowing she still has time before Hunter got up for work. Heading to the kitchen.

"What would he like to eat…waffles…pancakes…?" She sighed and gathered the ingredients she needed. Getting her mixing bowl she then started to make her husband's coffee.

"Mommy? You cooking?" Dillon muttered walking over to his mother rubbing his eyes.

Shayera smiled and walked to her eldest son and hugged him. "Yup, what you doing up so early?"

"Nightmare…"

She smiled sadly and kissed his head. "What do you think Daddy wants to eat?"

"Pancakes!" Dillon smiled brightly.

The young mother chuckled and nodded. "Okay, you want to watch or go back to sleep."

"Can you tuck me in Mommy…?" Dillon mused.

She smiled and nodded putting her soymilk away, and picked up her son carefully. "Let's go get you back to bed."

Dillon and laid his mother's shoulders while she walked to his and his twin sister's room. The young mother sat down on his bed and set him down tucking him in. She smiled and picked up his pocket watch. "Mommy…why uncle Des leave…"

"He has to work sweetie." Shayera stated softly and leaned over kissing her son's forehead. "Now go to sleep okay?" She winded up her son's pocket watch and allowed it to play the tune. Standing she walked to her sleeping daughter kissing her head softly.

"Night Mommy…" Dillon whispered before closing his eyes.

"Sleep tight Dil." The brunette woman stated and closed the door slightly behind her before walking back to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Hunter groaned hearing his alarm clock, turning to his side he pressed or more of a slap the snooze button. Turning to his right he went to hug his wife to find her side empty. Sighing the young father sat up stretching. "She doesn't have to cook this early…"<p>

He got up slowly heading to the shower he smiled slightly. "What is she cooking?"

* * *

><p>Shayera yawned and flipped the pancake and checked the time. "He should be awake by now." She muttered before looking back at the cooking pancake. "Hope he don't mind pancakes today…"<p>

"Mind what?" Hunter asked walking into the kitchen fully dressed in his ninja uniform. "You don't have to cook for me Shay."

"What kind of wife would I be if I don't cook for my husband?" She questioned him and gently placed the cooked pancake onto a plate. "Your coffee's ready by the way."

"I see that." He chuckled and took his mug of coffee. Turning his head he smiled seeing her growing baby bump. "How's the triplet doing in there?"

"Pretty well I must say. Only one of them is kicking a lot." She smiled softly and placed the pancake in front of her husband. "In honesty I don't want you to go fight off fish people."

"Nighlocks you mean?" Hunter smiled taking a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah…that." She went to the fridge to pick out their butter and syrup. "I understand why but I don't want to loose you…this sounds like more of a war then a normal power ranger mission." She stated closing the fridge and walking towards her husband.

"I know…I mean the way I read my parent's notes after we fight and find it some what safe we train our kids. Then the oldest take it up." Hunter stated looking at Shayera. "That means we have to train Dillon and Dianna just in case something happens to Dillon then Dianna can take it up."

Shayera shook her head and sat across her husband. "I refuse for my kids to fight in this war…but…"

"We don't choose it chooses you right?" Hunter finished her off taking a bite of his pancake.

"Yeah…I'm just scared…what if something happens to one of them to you? I can't loose you and raise these triplets myself." Shayera rambled off and felt tears forming.

"Hey…don't cry." He got up and walked to his wife kissing her temple softly. "Don't stress yourself to much okay? Don't worry I'll come back."

"You promise?" Shayera whispered.

Hunter felt his heart break slightly hearing how small his wife's voice was. Nodding he kissed her temple again. "I promise Shay." He smiled and helped her to stand. "Now go to sleep I'll clean this up and head to work okay?"

Shayera nodded and kissed her husband heading to their room.

* * *

><p>Later that morning the young brunette mother felt two people jumping on her bed and shaking her shoulders. Groaning the young mother hid her head under the blanket, but to her dismayed the shaking didn't stop.<p>

"Mommy! Mommy wake up!"

The young woman groaned and opened her eyes to see her twins. "Yes?"

"Morning Mommy." Dillon smiled and sat on the bed.

"Uncle Derek is cooking breakfast Mommy." Dianna muttered and sat crossed legged next to her mother.

Shayera smiled and sat up kissing both her children's head. "Okay let's head to the kitchen shall we?"

"No!" They shouted and pushed her back down.

"What?"

Dillon smiled. "You eat here Mommy."

"Morning Mrs. B!" Vida called out smiling holding a tray of food with Derek behind her along with Maddie. "Derek called us and asked help to cook so here we are."

Shayera smiled and nodded her head looking at her younger brother. "Usually I can do this myself."

Derek shook his head. "Nope."

Shayera smiled and sat up against the headboard taking the tray from Vida. "Thank you."

"No problem Mrs. B"

* * *

><p>Later that day, Shayera sat with her kids watching a movie with the twins. She smiled hearing Dianna sing softly with the song. Looking at the time she knew her husband should be home soon, looking down she chuckled seeing her son already fast asleep on her lap. "Anna let's finish the movie later and go to bed okay?"<p>

Dianna looked at her mother and nodded her head. "Okay Mommy." With that the young mother ran to up the stairs to her room to get changed.

"Don't forget to brush your teeth!" Shayera called out, she then turned her head down to her son. "Dil wake up, lets go brush your teeth."

Dillon groaned and sat up nodding his head. He got up slowly and walked up the stairs to join his sister to brush his teeth.

Chuckling to herself the young mother went to stand up but was stopped by her brother. "Derek?"

"I'll tuck them go to bed sis. You need more sleep." Derek smiled and helped her up leading her to the stairs. "By the way…I'm following Hunter's orders."

"I figured as much." Shayera smiled and went to her room to get ready for bed. "Night Derek."

* * *

><p>Hunter yawned walking to his front door and opened it, looking around he raised an eyebrow seeing Derek and the twins playing. "Here I thought you guys were already asleep."<p>

Derek shook his head and stood up. "Nah, the Dillon got hyper then Dianna. So we started to play."

Hunter chuckled and lifted his twins kissing both of their cheeks. "Is that so, is you mom sleeping?"

"Yes Daddy." The twins chorused.

"We weren't playing we were planning out our brother and sister room!" Dillon exclaimed smiling proudly. "But…the house is to small."

"Yeah, I know." Hunter smiled and placed the Dillon down when Dianna refused to let go. "When we can we'll move to San Angeles soon, and spend time there then move to our new home in Ocean Bluff. How's that?"

Dillon smiled and ran off to his toys to play. "Will Uncle Derek come also?"

"Yeah I'm coming." Derek smiled and looked at his brother-in-law. "We got some letters, name suggestions from Tori and Blake, Cam and Maya, Nix, Shane, Dustin, Mom and Dad, Rachel. Then a list from Vida, Maddie, Xander, Chip, Toby, Leelee, Phineas, and surprisingly Clare and Daggeron."

Hunter chuckled and headed to the stairs. "Dil bring some of your toys up here, I don't feel comfortable leaving you down here yourself."

"Okay Daddy." Dillon answered picking some of his toys and his twin sister's. "Anna what you want?"

"My snowman…"

Dillon nodded and picked it up for her dropping some of his and shrug his shoulders, running up the stairs holding his sister's snowman.

Hunter chuckled and walked up the stairs to the kitchen. "You didn't let Shay open them did you?"

"No, I had them in your studies, and just put them in the kitchen when she went to sleep." Derek stated and sat on one of the bar stools. "Oh and one from Alexander Shiba. It was personally handed by a guy named Ji."

Hunter frowned and went to take that letter first and opened it. He read over it and frowned shaking his head. "Should have let Shay read this Derek. Apparently Alexander's wife passed…"

"Mrs. Shiba gone daddy?" Dianna asked. "What happen to Jayden…"

"Don't know." Hunter mused and decided to open the other letters. "I talk to Mommy about that okay?"

Dianna nodded and yawned.

"Now someone is tired huh?" Hunter chuckled and walked towards Dillon. "Dil hand me Anna's snowman."

Dillon frowned and shook his head. "I take it." He smiled and ran to their room with the snowman.

Hunter looked at Derek with a raised eyebrow. "What's going on with him?"

"I think he's taking after what we're doing with Shay." Derek stated and smiled.

Hunter nodded and walked to tuck in his two kids. "So what you do today Anna?"

"Play…help auntie Maddie and Vida cook for Mommy." Dianna muttered yawning.

Hunter nodded and walked into the room placing her in her bed and turned his head to see her snowman. Chuckling he took the snowman from Dillon placing it next to Dianna. "There you go Anna. Now you want to be tucked in Dil?"

Dillon nodded and walked to his bed getting in. "Don't forget about the music Daddy."

Hunter nodded his head smiling, he tucked his eldest and played the tune and kissed his head. "Night kids."

"Night Daddy."

Derek leaned against the rail watching his brother-in-law slightly closing the twin's room. "You know Anna told me she been having weird dreams."

"Oh really?" Hunter questioned crossing his arms.

Derek nodded his head. "Yeah, she told me one of them was her yelling at a guy who looked like a older Dillon but he didn't know her."

Hunter nodded and turned the kitchen light off. "Alright, well let's go to sleep, of course you don't. Do you?"

"Master Swoop is coming by to train me in not seeing but hearing." Derek stated and shivered. "Kinda creepy."

Hunter nodded and walked off. "Well night Derek."

"Night Hunter."

* * *

><p>"Hey Hunter." Shayera muttered feeling her husband's arms wrap around her. "How was the academy?"<p>

"Good." The former ranger kissed her temple softly. "Alexander sent us a letter. His wife passed."

Shayera nodded and turned to look at him. "I see…what happens now?"

"He'll come by to tell us." Hunter stated. "Now sleep."

"Love you."

"Love you Shay."

* * *

><p>I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter!<p>

How you like going into the Bradley daily life, cute adorable?

See you all next time!


	2. Chapter 2: Day two-3 Months later

Hey there guys! Here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:<p>

Day two-3 Month later

"Are you sure you guys can handle buying a crib yourselves?" Shayera questioned Derek, Xander, and Chip. "You can wait for Hunter to come back with Blake."

"Mrs. B. Trust us, we can do this." Chip stated smiling. "Besides this is awesome."

"Only you would think that." Derek stated rolling his eyes. "Besides, we need either a really big crib or three different cribs. Two for boys and one for a girl."

"We also have to build it." Xander pointed out. "You can relax and believe in us Mrs. B Xander got it all under control."

"That makes me feel oh so much better." Shayera deadpanned and smirked. "Call Hunter if you need help."

"Mommy! Mommy!" Dillon ran in holding a whimpering Dianna. "Di hut herself when we were playing, it my fault…"

Shayera smiled sadly and got on her knees. "Let mommy see it Anna."

Dianna walked over and showed her mother the injured knees. The young girl whimpered and rubbed her eyes. "Hurts Mommy…"

Shayera smiled and picked her daughter up. "Okay lets go make it feel better." She then turned to look at the three boys. "Call if you need help." With that the young mother walked off to the bathroom to clean and bandage her daughter's scrape. "So what happened?"

"We were playing with our ball outside and Di fell over the ball and hurt herself. It my fault Mommy." Dillon stated standing at the bathroom door. "I shouldn't have thrown the ball to far or fast or hard."

"Well at least your taking responsibility, but it wasn't your fault Dil." Shayera stated and slowly and gently patted Diana's knee with a cold wet cloth. "I would have preferred if you played inside, but I'm proud you helped your sister." Shayera smiled and motioned her son to come closer. "Daddy would be proud also."

Dillon smiled when his mother placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. "Okay Mommy…Mommy can we have some of your crepes?"

"And ice-cream?" Dianna questioned.

Shayera chuckled and placed a Band-Aid on her daughter's knee. "Sure, you want to get ice cream first?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay lets go."

* * *

><p>"What do you two want?" Shayera questioned looking at her twins.<p>

"Chocolate vanilla." Diana muttered.

"Rainbow." Dillon stated.

Shayera nodded and walked forward. "Cone or no cone?"

"No cone." The twins stated.

Shayera chuckled and nodded her head, and gave the order.

* * *

><p>"I say this one" Derek pointed to the crib towards his left, which had white wood. "It's perfect to a baby girl."<p>

"Mrs. B is having two boys also so…how bout this one?" Chip pointed a large crib. "It's perfect for the boys!"

Xander rolled his eyes and continued to walk. "We continue to look come on."

"Yes sir…" Derek scarcely stated.

"It's yummy Mommy!" Dillon smiled and ate his raspberry crepe with his ice cream on top. "Oh Mommy, when will uncle Nick come visit us again?"

"I don't know." Shayera stated and took a bite of hers.

Diana looked down and then looked up. "Mommy…can I learn how to ice skate…"

"What?" Shayera choked looking at her daughter surprised. "You want to learn how to figure skate?"

"And the boarding on the snow!" Dillon shouted smiling at his mother. "Di likes snow and we always play on uncle Derek's board outside when he lets us!"

"Anna…you want to learn how to figure skate and snow board?" Shayera questioned looking at her daughter.

Diana nodded and looked down eating her crepe. "I see Mommy watching T.V with that stuff on…it looks fun."

Shayera smiled and looked at her son. "What do you want to do Dil?"

"What Daddy do." Dillon smiled. "That okay Mommy?"

Shayera nodded her head. "It sure is. Tell you what, when daddy gets home we tell him."

"You not mad Mommy?" Diana questioned looking at her mother confused.

"I'm not." Shayera smiled. "In fact if you did gymnastics I would have said ask your Mama. I'm proud you found something you like."

Diana smiled and looked at her twin brother who hugged her tightly. Shayera smiled at the sight and took a bite of her crepe again.

* * *

><p>"So Diana wants to do Figure Skating, and Snow Boarding? Your gonna allow it?" Kim questioned her daughter over the phone.<p>

"Yeah, I don't see the problem. In fact I'm glad she chose something she will enjoy. Don't worry mom, I'll tell her if she does it she has to stick with it, unlike me."

"No you stuck with it, but you are somewhat single mother so you can't really do gymnastics." Kim stated. "Besides, I like the idea of you becoming a dress designer, I can get a discount."

"Hahaha." Shayera joked. "Sure you would."

"Well the triplets are gonna start school soon." Kim stated. "After doing this with three other kids I'm use of saying, 'bye kids! Have fun!' It won't be that bad."

"Watch, you'll end up crying and tell dad, 'They growing up way to fast Tommy!' You don't change at all Mom." Shayera stated watching Diana stand on Derek's skateboard and one of the woodland creatures holding her hand while Dillon directs them. "It's sweet, how Briarwood is now living peacefully with the woodland creatures."

"Yeah, Udonna told me. She came by with Bowen and Leanbow." Kim stated.

"Bowen? Your gonna call Nick Bowen?" Shayera questioned.

"Why not? It's his birth name." Kim smiled.

"Right...right." Shayera sighed.

* * *

><p>"Hey Hunter." Derek said over the phone. "Xander, Chip and I are looking for a crib for the babies…and we can't agree on one. So…you think you can come help out?"<p>

"Why did you not call before?" Hunter asked. "I'll be there hold on."

"Sweet see ya." Derek said and hung up. He then turned to look at the other two. "He's on his way."

"Great." Chip stated.

"I don't understand how people do this." Xander stated looking at the cribs.

About an hour later Hunter jogged over to the group of guys. "Okay, so Shayera trusted you to find her a crib?"

"Well, yes and no." Chip stated. Hunter raised an eyebrow and motioned for the former yellow ranger to continue. "Mrs. B told us we can, but if we need help call you."

Hunter nodded. "That sounds about right. Okay let's get this over with."

Derek nodded. "Yeah, so I saw a white crib for the girl but Chip and Xander been finding different cribs for the boys."

"White for girl is a yes." Hunter stated. "Now for the boys, what color was the crib?"

"Brown."

Hunter blinked and sighed nodding his head. "Sounds right, okay. We will be moving to San Angeles and the house will be slightly bigger so two separate cribs for the boys will be good."

Derek nodded. "So white for the girl?"

"Yeah."

Derek smirked at the two former rangers. "Told you."

* * *

><p>Shayera leaned against the door holding her belly bump and looked down at it smiling softly.<p>

"Mrs. Bradley are you okay?"

The young mother looked up and saw a young elf staring at her worried. She smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm fine, she thinking about how this family got big."

The young elf boy nodded his head and turned his head to look at the twins. "Well I should head back to the twins so that they don't get hurt."

"You go do that." Shayera smiled and patted his shoulder. Closing her eyes, the young mother sighed and leaned her head back closing her eyes.

* * *

><p>3 Months later….<p>

* * *

><p>"Mommy is 8 Months." Hunter told his kids bending down to look at them. "That means she has 1 more months before the come."<p>

Dillon and Diana nodded their head smiling. "What we gonna do now Daddy?" Dillon asked.

"Your aunt Nix is planning for the baby shower." Hunter stated.

"What that?" Diana asked.

"It's a party that celebrates the mother and the baby." Hunter summarized. "So, we gonna go out and buy some presents for the baby before mommy wakes up."

The twins smiled and nodded running off to get dressed. Hunter chuckled and walked to his sleeping wife. Getting on his knees the young father kissed her cheek and then her stomach. "Love you four."

* * *

><p>"This one Daddy!" Dillon exclaimed pointing at a silver fox. "For our little sister. What you think Di?" He held it out for his twin to see.<p>

Diana looked at it and smiled nodding her head. "Yeah Daddy."

Hunter chuckled and took it. "Alright, now go look for one for the boys." He placed the fox in the cart, and watch the twins running off. "Don't go to far!"

Dillon stopped and took his twins sister's hand; he turned to look at his father and waved. "Come on Daddy! Your slow!"

Hunter laughed and walked over to the twins. "Or you ran off to quickly."

Diana smiled and ran to the right pulling her twin brother to a shelf of bears. "The red and…and…"

"Blue!"

Hunter chuckled and picked up the blue and red teddy bears. "Alright, got the stuff animals, now for blankets."

"Mama said she pick out the blankets Daddy." Diana stated looking at her father.

Hunter nodded. "Okay, so for now we have stuff animals. "I think it be fine for now."

Dillon nodded and smiled. "Lets go home Daddy!"

"Alright, let's go."

* * *

><p>Dillon and Diana both ran to their home to hide the stuff animals while Hunter walked up to his wife. He opened the door to their room and he frowned seeing her standing there holding a arrow with a white piece of paper on the end like a quill. "Shay…"<p>

"Hunter…" Shayera turned to look at him and walked towards him clutching the arrow close to her. "Derek found it near the front door… Cam called me Maya got the same one a month ago."

Hunter took the arrow away from her and nodded his head. "Okay…I'm so sorry Shayera I couldn't be here for the babies birth."

Shayera nodded and leaned against him hiding her face in his chest. "It be okay…you'll be saving the world from fish people."

"Nighlocks hun." Hunter smiled.

"Fish people and that final." Shayera deadpanned. "I already packed your things."

Hunter nodded his head and kissed her forehead. "Let's have a early dinner before I leave."

Shayera nodded her head and kissed him tears falling from her closed eyes.

* * *

><p>"Don't go Daddy!" Diana cried holding onto her father tightly sobbing into his shoulder. "Don't go!"<p>

Dillon sobbed on his father's other shoulder. "Please Daddy! Don't leave us…don't go daddy."

Hunter closed his eyes feeling the tears welling in his eyes and kissed both of their heads. "I'm sorry, but Daddy has to go."

"No!" The twins screamed and their sobbing got louder breaking the father's heart more.

Hunter got on his knees letting go of the twins and placed a hand on their heads. "Daddy has to. I'm gonna help save the world, so do me a favor and protect your mother and sister Dillon."

Dillon nodded and whimpered.

Hunter kissed his head and looked at Diana. "Anna, help your mother and aunt Rachel when she comes."

Diana nodded and covered her face with her small hands.

Hunter smiled sadly and kissed both of their heads again. He stood up and placed a hand on Derek's shoulder. "Protect Shay, and the twins?"

Derek nodded his head and hugged Hunter. "Come back alive man."

"I plan on it." Hunter pulled away and walked to his wife hugging her tightly. "Honey… Shay."

Shayera wrapped her arms around her husband's waist burring her face in his chest taking his scent for the last time for a while. "Please come back…"

"I will." Hunter kissed her head and placed his cheek on her head taking her scent in. "Be strong for me and the kids"

Shayera nodded and pulled away kissing him tears falling from her tears like a waterfall in a stormy night. "I love you Hunter Bradley."

"And I love you Shayera Alexandra Oliver-Bradley." He smiled and picked up his bag and folding zord. Turning to look at his family and waved and walked out the door to help the other samurai rangers.

The twins turned and ran to their mother sobbing madly, Shayera got on her knees and sobbed his children. Derek looked down at the family and quickly rubbed any tears that threatened to fall.

"I go call Rachel." With that the young man walked to the small office to get the phone.

* * *

><p>Later that night Shayera slept with the twins on either side of her. Diana held onto her snowman tightly sniffling in her sleep, Dillon gripped onto his pocket watch tightly letting the tune ring out in the lonely dark room.<p>

Derek leaned against the doorframe and sighed walking off to his room. Slowly he closed his door and punched the wall hard. "Damn it! This is unfair!" He fell on his knees and sobbed. "It's unfair!"

* * *

><p>Maya placed a hand on Hunter's shoulder and smiled sadly. "I take it the good byes didn't go well."<p>

Hunter shook his head. "No…in fact with Shayera's pregnancy it went worse. The twins were sobbing, Shay was sobbing…Derek was hiding it but I think he blew when he was alone."

"I'm sorry." Maya sighed and looked to the kitchen. "Come on, we're about to eat."

Hunter nodded and walked over, and smiled sadly at Alexander. The red samurai ranger nodded towards their newest member and started to eat.

* * *

><p>So you like you dislike?<p>

You think I moved a little to fast with this?

Who felt like crying or some sad emotions when reading the end?

I know I cried when writing this…is that weird?

See you all next time!


	3. Chapter 3: 8 Months-34 Weeks

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! This is a short little story but it's a good break from Mystic to Operation Overdrive.

Hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:<p>

8 Months-34 Weeks

Derek placed the vegan-chocolate chip Mickey Mouse shape pancake carefully on the plate. He poured a small amount of syrup and placed butter. Checking the time he went to work on another pancake.

"Uncle Derek!"

Derek turned his head and chuckled seeing the twins climbing onto their chairs. "Morning, I have your pancakes here. Is Rachel awake?"

"No." Dianna stated. "She was to busy talking to aunt Nikkie."

"Yeah, she also helped us wrap the presents" Dillon stated.

Derek nodded and placed the pancakes in front of the twins. "Want juice, or milk?"

"Milk." They answered.

Derek nodded and went to poor the soymilk; he looked up at the time again. "Alright, I'm gonna go wake up Rachel, I have to get ready for Master Swoop."

"I'm awake." Rachel grumbled walking over to make her coffee. "The pregnant lady still asleep?"

"Yeah, she was feeling uncomfortable last night, apparently the triplets are putting more pressure than the twins." Derek stated. "Your pancake is cooking, I'm going to get changed."

"Have fun." Rachel mumbled and poured sugar into her coffee. "Oh, Nix is coming over we're gonna start planning again."

Derek nodded and walked down the stairs to his room.

* * *

><p>Shayera yawned and sat up looking to her right, she gently placed a hand on the pillow. "2 weeks since Hunter left…and it feels so lonely." She looked down at her stomach, and patted it lightly. "You miss daddy voice Tenaya, Markus, Ace?"<p>

She slowly stood up and looked around the room, smelling pancakes. "Who is cooking?"

* * *

><p>"Aunt Rachel, when is our baby brothers and sisters coming?" Dillon questioned.<p>

"Not for another month." Rachel stated and smiled.

Dillon pouted and crossed his arms looking at his aunt. "I want them now."

Rachel chuckled and ruffled his hair. "Yeah, yeah calm down kid."

Diana smiled and turned her head seeing her mother walking over. "Mommy!" She ran over and hugged her stomach softly and kissed the belly bump. "Hi babies!"

Dillon followed his twin and kissed the womb. "Get here now! I want to see you guys!"

Shayera chuckled and kissed their heads softly. "Calm down you two. They'll come when they come." She looked over at the former ranger. "So Rachel what you cook?"

"Wasn't me. It was Derek." Rachel shrugged. "I don't know how to cook vegan food. I'm only here to help you when you go into labor."

"Right. Labor…" Shayera sighed and sat on the chair holding her stomach. "You know I wonder why me."

"What?"

"Why I have triplets…I feel my stomach is stretched." Shayera stated.

"Well it is." Rachel smiled and took a sip of her coffee. "I'm heading downstairs you go do yoga."

"Yeah sure." Shayera stated and went to get some soymilk.

* * *

><p>"Triplets…triplets triplets…what to do." Nix muttered. "I haven't planned a triplet baby shower before."<p>

"But Mrs. O had one." Rachel stated.

"True, but May and Shay planned it." Nix sighed. "I just bought the stuff. Besides it's two boys and a girl."

"Then….think of it like Shay's first one." Rachel concluded.

"Oh. My. GOD!" Nix screeched and hugged Rachel tightly. "I LOVE YOU!"

"Get off…please?" Rachel groaned. "What did I do?"

"I plan it like Shay's first baby shower but ad one more and it's a boy!" Nix smiled and started to look things up online. "Okay so I say Blue, Silver, and Red."

"Silver?"

"Yeah, for the girl. It's obvious." Nix deadpanned.

Rachel raised an eyebrow and shrugs her shoulders leaning back. "Okay then."

* * *

><p>Shayera chuckled looking at her two kids pulling her arms back while she lay on the purple yoga ball. "Careful don't pull mommy's arms off."<p>

Dillon nodded and heard the doorbell. He looked over in that direction and looked at his mother confused. "Mommy?"

Shayera frowned and got off the ball heading to the stairs. "Stay here." She ordered her kids and headed down the stairs. "I'm coming!" The young brunette unlocked the door and opened it. "Leelee?"

Leelee smiled and hugged her. "Hey there Mrs. Bradley." She frowned a b it. "I'm sorry, I don't know if I should call you what the others do or your name…"

"Mrs. B is fine." Shayera smiled. "Want to come in?"

"Oh yeah thank you." Leelee smiled and walked in looking around. "I'm actually here to see Hunter is he here?"

Shayera frowned and shook her head. "No…he's on a business trip. I'm not sure how long it's gonna be."

Leelee nodded her head. "Oh um okay. Well is there anyone here other than Derek?"

"My soon to be sister-in-law and cousin." Shayera stated and smiled. "They in the office I think."

"Oh um thank you." Leelee smiled and walked towards the office.

* * *

><p>Rachel chuckled watching Nix typing like crazy for items, and ideas. "Hunter told me a girl name Leelee is suppose to join in for helping."<p>

"Leelee? Who?" Nikkie questioned keeping her eyes on the computer screen.

"Me." Leelee spoke leaning against the door frame getting Rachel's attention. "I'm Leelee, and I know the good stores in the area."

"Great we may need that." Nikkie stated. "Do you know where the best fabric store is? My mom wants to make the triplets blankets."

"If you get off I can show you." Leelee smiled walking over.

* * *

><p>Later that night Diana curled up next to her brother clutching her snowman close to here. Dillon wrapped his arms around her frowning. A few minutes ago his twin sister woke up crying, and without thinking he ran down to get his uncle.<p>

"It gonna be okay Di…" Dillon whispered looking at his twin sister.

"How do you know..." Dianna muttered.

Just then Derek walked in with a worried look covering his face. "Anna are you okay? Dil what happened?"

"I had a dream again uncle Derek…but this time…it was Mommy and Daddy with a woman who look like me…crying. Two gravestones in front of us….you were there and uncle Des." Diana whispered looking at him.

"What about Dillon?" Derek asked bending down in front of her. "Was your brother there?"

Diana shook her head. "No…"

"What was on the gravestones?" Derek muttered.

"Markus Bradley and Ace Bradley…" Dianna whispered."

Derek widen his eyes and picked her up kissing her head softly. "Anna..it'll be okay."

"Uncle Derek can we sleep with you tonight?" Dillon asked frowning. "I'm scared…"

Derek nodded his head. "Yeah let's sleep downstairs in the living room. Come on."

Dillon jumped off and took his uncle's hand while his twin sister was in Derek's arms. "Okay…"

* * *

><p>The next day Maya threw Hunter a letter much to the others surprise. Hunter looked up at her in confusion. "It's from Derek. I don't know how he got this address."<p>

"Probably from one of the letters Alexander sent us." Hunter muttered opening the letter.

"You wanna read it out loud?" Carlos Jr asked.

"How the hell did Shay date you?" Maya asked.

"Slapping ever 5 seconds I said something stupid." Carlos Jr smiled.

"Right." Maya sighed.

Alexander frowned seeing Hunter's worried face. "Hunter what is it?"

"It's Anna…she had another dream…and we all were at a graveyard looking at two gravestones." Hunter stated.

"How is that bad?" Marus asked.

"It was Markus Bradley and Ace Bradley…two of the triplets." Hunter stated.

"What? But how?" Maya asked.

"Not sure, but we looked older so what ever her dream was it something in the future." Hunter sighed. "I need to send him a letter and have Udonna look at her dreams. These are not normal."

"I agree." Maya nodded.

* * *

><p>"So these dreams…" Udonna trailed off. "They maybe linked to dormant magic."<p>

"Are you sure?" Derek asked looking at his aunt and uncle. "It's not something different?"

Udonna nodded her head. "Yes, just like her mother having a gift to fine people, Dianna may have the gift to see the unseen."

Derek looked down deep in thought with a frown. "This doesn't seem right…for someone her age. It's not right…it's unfair."

Udonna nodded her head and sighed. "I will ask Clare to look into this if you feel like it will help."

"Yeah…"

Leanbow placed a gentle hand on his nephew's knee. "If she's like her mother she'll be a strong one."

"She's a strong one…but like Shay?" Derek shook his head. "Hope not."

* * *

><p>"Mommy…I miss daddy…can we call him?" Diana whispered looking up at her mother.<p>

"We can send letters but can't call." Shayera smiled softly and kissed her head.

"That's not fair…we should be allowed to call Daddy." Dillon pouted and curled up against his mother. "Will he miss the triplets?"

"Most likely…who knows." Shayera sighed and looked up humming.

"Can Jayden come over mommy?" Dianna asked

"I don't think so." Shayera sighed and looked over at the time. "Let's go to sleep. Alright?"

"Okay Mommy." The twins chorused sadly.

"Say night to the triplets."

"Night Tenaya, Markus, Ace." Dillon said kissing the baby bump and closed his eyes.

Diana curled up clutching her snowman closing her eyes.

* * *

><p><em>"Mom…." A young woman with wavy dark blonde hair muttered watching a older woman with dark brown hair sobbing at two graves. "Mom, let's go home…it's getting late."<em>

_The mother whimpered and shook her head her hand on one of the gravestones. "You go Anna…let me stay here with Markus and Ace…"_

_"No mom…your due at any moment." The young woman sighed and walked over bending next to her. "We have to go home…or at least what we call home for now."_

_The mother looked at her daughter and sighed nodding her head. "Alright…help me up."_

_The daughter smiled and helped her mother to her feet slowly and led her to the car. "We'll find Dillon and Tenaya. Don't worry."_

_"I'm a mother…I have to worry." The mother sighed slipping to the car._

_"I understand." The daughter sighed._

* * *

><p><em>"Anna! You can't possibly believe he's Dillon! I mean hell he may have the same name but-"<em>

_"HE has the pocket watch!" The girl screamed. "The same tune! The same engraving on the back! IT is him!"_

_The young man sighed and looked at her with a frown. "Anna…"_

_"He's my twin!"_

* * *

><p><em>"So…your Di." The young man in black whispered.<em>

_"Yeah…."_

_"So Dillon is my real name?"_

_"No it Rex." She joked._

_The young man frowned. "That's not funny,"_

_"Right…you're not the same…maybe I was wrong….you may have the memories of my brother, have the same name as my brother but you may never be my older brother." With that the young woman walked off._

* * *

><p>Diana's eyes flew open and sat up breathing heavily. She looked over at her mother and shook her shoulder. "Mommy…mommy…"<p>

"Anna…Anna what wrong?" Shayera whispered sitting up looking at her daughter worried. "Bad dream?"

Dianna nodded her head and hugged the young mother tightly and started to cry silently. The young brunette frowned and held her crying daughter close. "Shh…shh…shh…"

"I want daddy now…"

That broke Shayera's heart and bit her lip drawing blood.

"Me too…me too…."

* * *

><p>"Des…you can't be seriously thinking about sending Diana to lightspeed right?" Derek muttered holding the phone close to his ear.<p>

"Why not? I mean they may have a hint." Desmond explained.

"She's a kid." Derek growled. "It's like having us being trained as kids to protect an evil spirit!"

"Derek…"

"No Des…just. No."

Desmond sighed over the phone. "Alright…well update Hunter as much as you can. I'll talk to uncle Wes alright?"

"Yeah, that's better. I should sleep…I'm going home to visit mom and dad with the twins while Shay spends some time relaxing." Derek yawned. "Night."

"Night."

Derek hanged up and leaned over yawning. "Well….hope Anna didn't have a dream…again."

* * *

><p><em>"Mia…no."<em>

_"Come on Anna, you can't keep that away. How did you even find out?"_

_"It's called, my mother's famous stare. Ji gave in easily."_

_"But…an arrange marriage? With him? Your mom and dad agreed? That seems out of the blue!"_

_"Well, remember we use to spend a lot of time together as kids."_

_"True…and you have a crush."_

_"Shut up."_

_"You might have a competition with Emily…"_

_"No offense to her but, I think uncle Carlos Jr. kid likes her."_

_"Wait…Mike is Uncle Carlos Jr kid?"_

_"You didn't know?!"_

_"Well..no…"_

_"It's kinda obvious Mia…but enough about me. What about Antonio"_

_"Anna I swear I'm gonna murder you."_

_"Right right right, a samurai but secretly a ninja. You know it must be so weird having a grandma who was samurai and a grandpa who is a ninja sensei of a secret ninja school."_

_"How about you. A grandpa who was fossilize."_

_"Nah that's pretty cool. I mean hey, my grandpa was turned evil, my grandma is a sorceress and turned evil. My dad was evil, my mom was turned evil, then my uncle, and my grandpa was fossilize, then my mom again. My uncle is a sorcerer, same with my great aunt and great uncle. I think my family is pretty cool."_

_"You are so weird."_

_"I know."_

_"Hey what you talking about?"_

_"Mike go. A. Way!"_

_"Oh another funny story."_

_"MIA!"_

* * *

><p>Diana opened her eyes again and blinked slowly. She looked at the clock then at her snowman. "Papa was fozzilizi? What's that? Mommy?"<p>

* * *

><p>What you think?<p>

You like you dislike?

I'm sorry for jumping around, hope you could keep up.

You like the little hints I'm giving away?

See you all next time!

Birth is soon!


	4. Chapter 4: The beginning of a new life

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers

* * *

><p>Chapter 4:<p>

The beginning of a new life.

Week 37

* * *

><p>Derek cracked his neck while looking over the letters and watched his cousin and soon to be sister-in-law looking through boxes. "So when is the big party?"<p>

"Week 38." Rachel stated pulling out a silver ribbon. "Do you think you can keep her away from the house while we prepare?"

"That'll be wonderful Derek!" Nix called from the little family room near the kitchen.

Derek chuckled and separated the letters that were either notices on the house being built in Ocean Bluff, the family that already notify his sister and brother-in-law that they were interested in buying the house, or the temporary house in San Angeles. "Hey…do you know whos Andrew Hartford is?"

"Yeah, he's an old friend of Shay's. When she was taking classes up at the college during high school back in Angel Grove, he was in her class. They both shared the same passion for like historic artifacts and mythology stuff." Nix called out.

"They ever dated?" Derek asked.

"Nah, it would make him look like a pedo." Nix smiled. "He was like an adult or something."

Derek raised his eyebrow. "That doesn't make him…"

"Just go along with it." Rachel sighed. "So what does he want?"

Derek opened the letter and started to read it. "Apparently he lives in San Angeles...and found out about us moving there so he wanted to know if she wants him to make sure no one buys it or something."

"Weird...go give that to Shay. She still asleep?" Rachel asked pulling out a red ribbon.

"Yeah, Anna had more dreams, it kept her up and Shay up, but eventually both fell asleep. Dillon is just sleeping in, no one is waking him up." Derek said.

"She needs the sleep." Nix stated walking over with a small box in her arms. "I mean I remember aunt Kim was sleeping a lot when she got near her due date."

"I bet." Rachel smiled and moved her box allowing Nix to place the small box down. "So what's in there?"

"3 bags of letters, one red one blue and one silver. Then three strings." Nix listed.

Derek nodded his head, and threw Rachel a letter. "From Des."

Rachel smiled and ripped open the letter starting to read.

Nix rolled her eyes and looked at her cousin. "I'm not like this with Conner. Anyways you live here do you know where Shay keeps all the addresses of friends and families?"

"Yeah, in the office. Why?" Derek questioned.

Nix walked off to grab another box and came back. "Well we also ordered cute little invitations and I was wondering if you could do it."

"Fine." Derek grumbled standing up and taking the box to the office on the ground floor.

* * *

><p>Dillon groaned and rubbed his eyes awake, turning his head he noticed his mom still sleeping and Anna's head on her shoulder. Smiling the young boy crawled off the bed and woke up his sister. "Di...Di wake up."<p>

The young girl groaned and opened her eyes looking at her older brother. "Dil...what you want..."

"We suppose to help!" The older twin stated.

Diana smiled and crawled out not awaking her mother.

* * *

><p>Weak 38<p>

* * *

><p>"So where are we going exactly?" Shayera asked looking at her younger brother while she drove. "I mean all you told me was let's hang out."<p>

"Well I mean yeah." Derek stated. "I mean you been in the house sine Hunter left and it's about time you and me share some quality older sister and younger brother time."

"There's not gonna be a secret party at the house is there?" Shayera asked suspiciously raising an eyebrow.

"No. Why you think that?" Derek asked leaning back against the chair.

"Well, for one Nix is there." Shayera stated holding up her right ring finger. "Secondly Vida and Chip are there."

"That's not weird."

"With Leelee, which brings me to my third point. I don't need that many people watching the twins. I mean Rachel can watch them or V and Chip can but not all 5." Shayera stated.

Derek shrugged his shoulders. "Well, the more the better right?"

"Sure...your not doing anything bad are you?" Shayera questioned.

"Nope."

* * *

><p>"Derek just texted me, Shay's interrogating him about all 5 of us being in the house." Nix stated leaning against the door.<p>

"Are you serious? See I told you it was a bad idea to have the three come and help while Shay was still here!" Rachel yelled from the second floor.

"Well, Chip is keeping the twins occupied by watching movies how long till everyone get's here?" Vida asked tying red blue and silver bows on the stair rails.

"Another hour our so." Nix stated.

* * *

><p>About 2 hours later Shayera headed back home with Derek, bunch of bags in the back. She yawned and drove up the driveway taking notice of all the cars near her house. "Derek...what's going on?"<p>

"Don't know, come on." Derek stated slipping out of the car and helping his older sister out.

"Okay here she is guys! Hide!" Nix called out pulling the twins close to her. "Stay quiet okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

><p>Slowly the door opened Derek walked in and helped Shayera walk in, giving Nix the signal he closed the door and the lights turned on. Here pops out, Nix, the twins, Cam and Mia, Conner, Kira, Trent, Tommy, Kim, Shiela, David, Nick, Udonna, Leanbow, Clare, Daggeron, Ethan, Xander, Madison, Vida, Chip, Leelee, Blake, Tori, Dustin, Shane, Drake, Hannah, and Elphaba.<p>

Shayera gasped looking at everyone. "What?!"

"Surprise Shay." Tommy smiled walking to her and kissed her head.

Shayera laughed and hugged her mom and then kissed her kid's head. "Is this a baby shower?"

"That's right." Nix smiled and hugged her cousin.

Trent smiled and kissed his cousin's head. "You never met mine and Kira's kid have you?"

"Can I?" Shayera asked smiling, and hugged Nick. "Wait...hold on." She turned and looked at Derek. "You lied."

Derek shrugged his shoulder and hugged her. "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Shayera chuckled and started to great everyone and hugged Kira and looked down at the baby boy.

"Hi Ollie." Shayera cooed playing with the baby boy's hands. "Aww you have such a strong grip."

"I know." Kira stated smiling.

"Now I can't wait till I have a kid." Tori smiled hugging her sister-in-law.

"Are you pregnant?" Shayera asked looking at the former blue ranger.

"No, but me and Blake will keep on trying." Tori stated. "Come on let's go eat."

"Gladly."

* * *

><p>Weak 39<p>

* * *

><p>"Uncle Derek...Uncle Derek wake up!"<p>

Derek groaned and opened his eyes meeting Dillon's fearful eyes. He yawned and blinked slowly, "Is it Diana again?"

"It's Mommy! She's having owie!" Dillon exclaimed.

The young Oliver widens his eyes and ran up the stairs towards his sister's room. "Shay?!"

"What?" Shayera groaned looking at her brother. "Did Dillon wake you up?"

"He said you were having 'owie', did your water brake?" Derek asked breathing heavily.

"No, it's more like warning contractions. No worry." Shayera smiled. "But...do you think you can pack my bags so that we'll be ready? Rachel left earlier today she wants to visit Desmond."

Derek nodded and hugged his sister. "Get some sleep Shay."

"Right." Shayera smiled and got in the bed holding Diana. "You gonna help uncle Derek Dil?" She asked her eldest son.

Dillon nodded and dragged a large duffel bag out from the closet. Derek laughed and picked up the duffel bag to a chair. Dillon and him started to gather different clothes for the young mother.

"Uncle Derek...will it hurt Mommy?" Dillon questioned.

"Most likely, but she can handle it." Derek smiled at his nephew. "Go to sleep alright Dillon."

The young Bradley frowned looking up at his uncle. "Do I...I'm not sleepy yet Uncle Derek..."

"Yes, we're gonna be getting the nursery ready." Derek smiled ruffling his nephew's hair. "Now get to bed."

Dillon frowned and nodded his head heading to his mother's bed. "Night Uncle Derek."

"Night Dil."

* * *

><p>Week 40<p>

* * *

><p>Shayera watched the T.V with her daughter while her son and Derek were playing outside. Looking over she chuckled seeing her daughter singing along with the movie holding her snowman close to her chest.<p>

"Hey Shay." Nick called out running up the stairs wrapping his left arm around his cousin's neck gently. "How you feeling?"

"Heavy." Shayera smiled. "What you doing here?"

"Came to visit Maddie but figured I check my cousin first." Nick smiled and waved at Diana "Hey Anna."

"Uncle Nick!" Diana shouted running towards the former red ranger and hugged his lower torso.

Nick laughed and lifted her up kissing her head softly. "How you doing?"

"Good." Diana smiled.

Out of nowhere Shayera gasped holding her stomach, her eyes widen. "Oh no..."

"Mommy?" Diana asked softly looking at her mother worriedly.

"Shay...? What's wrong?" Nick asked concerned.

"My water..."

"Water...what water?" Diana asked looking at Nick.

Nick licked his lips and took in a shaky breath. "Shay..."

"Diana go and tell your Uncle Derek my water broke okay? Nick can you get my bag in my room?" Shayera asked holding her stomach.

Nick nodded and placed Diana down watching her run down the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Uncle Derek! Uncle Derek!"<p>

Derek turned his head looking at his niece raising an eyebrow. "Anna?"

"Mommy's water broke she said!" Diana exclaimed clearly confused about water.

Derek widens his eyes and ran inside the room, up the stairs. "Shay! Where are your car keys?"

"Kitchen table!" Shayera shouted slowly getting up. "Nick! Can you drive us to the hospital?"

"Yeah, Derek throw me the keys, you help Shay down the stairs!" Nick shouted appearing with the Duffel bag around his shoulder.

Derek nodded and threw the keys, which Nick caught, he then ran to his sister holding her arm and hand helping her up and down the stairs. "You want me to call everyone?"

"My cellphone is near the front door, and yes I want you to call everyone." Shayera stated taking in a deep breath as she got to the bottom of the stairs, she smiled at her kids. "Go the car okay?"

The twins nodded and ran off to their mother's car ready to meet their younger siblings. Derek quickly grabbed his sister's phone leading her to the car. "You doing okay?"

"Oh yeah, peachy. Just peachy!" Shayera snapped and climbed into the front seat of the car while Derek got in between the twins. "Drive Nick!"

"I'm driving!" Nick called out and started to back out of the driveway. "Just breathe deeply and don't push."

"I don't think I'm fully dilated yet but who knows." Shayera breathed holding her stomach.

"Mommy? You okay?" Dillon asked concerned. "Why are you having owie?"

"The triplets wants to come meet you two, but it hurts." Shayera smiled.

Dillon frowned and leaned over. "Hey! Stop hurting Mommy!"

Shayera chuckled and gasped in pain, breathing in heavily and then out slowly. "Faster Nick!"

"I'm your cousin not your husband!" Nick shouted.

"Well my husband is out saving the world from fish people!" She shouted back.

"Fish people?" The twins asked.

Derek frowned and looked at his sister. "The twins don't know?"

"Oops..." Shayera whispered.

* * *

><p>Once they reached the hospital the doctors quickly brought Shayera to a delivery room.<p>

"Well Mrs. Bradley your not fully dilated, but you maybe soon." The doctor stated she then looked at Derek and Nick. "Press this button." She pointed to a button near the bed that Shayera was on. "And nurses and I will come in to help the delivery."

Derek nodded and smiled sitting on the couch in the room. "Want me to call everyone?"

Shayera nodded her head and pointed at Nick. "You call the group at the Rock Porium and your mom and dad."

The two males nodded and walked out the room, Derek holding his sister's phone calling his family and friends who didn't live in Briarwood.

"Mommy? You feeling better?" Diana asked looking at her mother.

Shayera smiled and nodded her head. "Mommy doing okay, don't worry."

"Will we send a picture to Daddy?" Dillon asked hopefulness lacing in his voice.

"Of course we will." Shayera smiled and patted her stomach slowly.

Shortly after Derek walked in holding the phone. "Mom and Dad with the triplets are on their way. Once I called Kim already started to get the triplets ready. So they should be here soon." He smiled and placed the phone in his back pocket. "Nix and Conner are coming with Trent and Kira. Blake is on his way with Tori. They're not that far so they should be here before mom and dad. Uncle David and Aunt Shiela will be here tomorrow."

Shayera smiled and nodded her head. "Thanks Derek."

"Uncle Blake and Aunt Tori is coming?" Dillon asked looking up at his uncle.

"Yup." Derek smiled.

30 minutes later Blake and Tori arrived with Kim and Tommy. Shayera smiled and gasped feeling the hard contractions. Derek quickly called the nurse ready for the triplets.

* * *

><p>What you think?<p>

The triplets shall come soon!

This story will end soon, then to overdrive!

See you all later!


	5. Chapter 5:Welcome to the world Triplets-

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter!

I'm sorry if it's short!

The end has come!

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers

* * *

><p>Chapter 5:<p>

Welcome to the world Triplets-Epilogue

"Okay, the father not here?" The doctor asked looking at Derek, Nick, Tommy, Blake, Tori, and Kim.

"He's on a business trip." Blake stated.

The doctor nodded and turned her head towards Shayera whose breathing heavily. "Okay, I need you, and you," She pointed at Nick and Blake. "Hold her legs up so we can get the babies out safely."

Nick and Blake nodded their heads, the former navy ranger getting on the right of Shayera while Nick got on the left. Shayera groaned and looked at the doctor.

"Okay, Mrs. Bradley I need you to start taking deep breathes and push when I tell you." The doctor instructed.

Shayera nodded her head and felt her father taking her hand. Turning her head she smiled at him. Tommy smiled back and kissed her head. "You can do this, just think of it like your first delivery."

Shayera nodded her head and looked at the doctor breathing heavily. The doctor smiled at her and nodded her head. "Okay taking deep breathes, and...push!"

Diana held onto Tori's arm curling up and winced hearing her mother scream. Dillon bit his lip and looked up at Derek who smiled weakly. "She can do this."

"Okay, take deep breathes Mrs. Bradley." The doctor instructed.

Shayera nodded her head and started to take deep breaths.

"1...2...3...push!"

30 minutes later...

"Congratulations Mrs. Bradley you have healthy babies boys and a baby girl." The doctor smiled handing the triplets to a sweaty and worn out Shayera who took them in her arms.

"They look so squishy." Dillon commented holding tightly to Tommy who was holding him. "Why they like that Papa?"

"Because babies are very delicate and we have to be very careful with them Dillon." Tommy smiled.

Kim smiled and kissed her daughter's head. "You did Shay. Good job."

"Thank you for more nephews and nieces." Blake joked.

Shayera chuckled and handed the doctor the babies so they could be weighed and the footprints for the birth certificates. "Who wants to take the pictures?"

"I will." Tori said smiling at her sister in-law.

Shayera chuckled, and looked up at the doctor. "Names?"

"That would be helpful." The young doctor chuckled.

"First one Markus, middle one Ace, last one Tenaya." Shayera smiled. "The father's name is Hunter Bradley."

The doctor nodded and left to finish the birth certificates. Diana looked at her mother and pocked her mother's arm. "Mommy, where they taking them?"

"To get there paper works, and cleaned up." Shayera smiled and sighed closing her eyes.

"Sleep sweetheart." Kim smiled and kissed her daughter's head looking at her two grandchildren. "Come on lets go get something to eat.

"Okay Mama." Dillon said grabbing onto his grandmother's hand. Diana nodded and took Kim's hand.

* * *

><p>3 Weeks later<p>

* * *

><p>"Wait...so Tenaya is totally blind?" Derek whispered to Shayera.<p>

Shayera nodded her head. "That what's the doctor protects, but we can't be positive until later."

"Can you handle it?" Derek asked frowning.

"It be difficult, but I think so. Of course if Udonna or Clare finds out, here comes the magic." Shayera joked.

"So you won't tell them, until you know for sure you can't handle it." Derek smiled and hugged his older sister. "This is why you'll make an amazing mom."

"Aw thank you Derek." Shayera smiled and hugged him back and reaches to kiss his temple.

"NO!" He tried to pull away. "No I refuse a kiss from you!"

Shayera chuckled and kisses his cheek and lets him go.

"Ew!" Derek groaned and rubs his cheek taking steps away from her. "Terrible sister."

Shayera chuckled and leans back on the bed.

* * *

><p>Later that night Diana was curled up on the bed asleep.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Wait...we can use magic?" A man in black asked.<em>

_A young woman dressed in white shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, grandma is a sorceress, uncle Des can, and Mom can...kinda, but she can't do much since she's holding little Melodie."_

_"Whose Melodie?" A young boy with curly brown hair and dressed in green asked._

_"A baby." The woman answered and walks off._

* * *

><p><em>"I'll take her to Clare. She can do some magic to help Tenaya see." A older man in Crimson smiled.<em>

_"Shay doesn't approve." A young woman stated smacking him on the head._

_"No love Shay."_

_A young woman next to a taller man dressed in black, chuckled. "Is it okay...if I live with you...mom?"_

_The young pregnant woman gasped and hugged the long hair brunette tightly. "Yes! Yes you can sweet heart!"_

_"Mood change..." Two males whispered and chuckled._

_"Shut up! Oh crap..."_

_"Dillon!"_

_"What?"_

_"Get the car!"_

_"Why exactly?"_

_"Our Mother is in labor!"_

_"Call me mother again and I'm skinning you!"_

_"Calm yourself Mom! I want to live!"_

_"Then help me get this girl out!"_

* * *

><p>Diana gasped and woke up blinking slowly. "So...weird.<p>

* * *

><p>5 Months later<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm so bored..." Derek groaned looking at all the boxes crowding around. "When we moving?"<p>

"Not soon, but things that we really don't need for now is heading to the house." Shayera stated breast feeding Ace while Diana and Dillon plays with Markus and Tenaya.

"So we move when Hunter comes back?" Derek asked poking Ace's head.

"Derek. Stop." Shayera groaned.

"Mommy, Markus is drooling again." Dillon called out.

"Wipe it off then." Shayera stated and moved Ace over her shoulder patting him on her shoulder.

"When you moving to formula?" Derek asked.

"6 months." Shayera smiled.

Derek shrugged his shoulders and smiled back.

* * *

><p>1 year later<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry Jayden..." Hunter stated placing a hand on Jayden's shoulder.<p>

Maya nodded her head and hugged Ji. "Call us if you ever need anything.

"Will do." Ji smiled.

Hunter nodded and took Ji's hand, and gave him an address. "If Jayden ever feels lonely that'll be our new house."

"Thank you." Ji smiled.

"Bye Jayden." Hunter smiled.

Jayden nodded and took out a picture of Diana. "C-Could you send me pictures of Di...later?"

Hunter chuckled and nodded his head. "Of course."

* * *

><p>Diana held onto Nick while he led her down the driveway on her new skateboard. "At a girl. Ready for me to let you go?" He asked her.<p>

"Yeah."

"Okay, 1. 2. And 3." He let got of her arm and watched her ride and moved the skateboard around. "Keep balance."

* * *

><p>Shayera smiled watching Derek playing with the triplets. "Thanks for keeping them entertained Derek."<p>

"No problem." Derek smiled.

* * *

><p>Dillon cheered and stopped seeing a black van driving close. He tilted his head and saw a symbol on the side. "Who that?"<p>

The door opened and Hunter stepped out smiling. "Don't remember me?"

"DADDY!" Dillon screamed and ran to him hugging his father tightly.

"DADDY!" Diana screamed and jumped off the skateboard running to Hunter.

Hunter laughed and picked her up kissing his daughter's cheek. "Where's your mother?"

"With the triplets." They answered.

Hunter laughed and nodded at Nick. "Hey Nick. Or is it Bowen?"

"Either." Nick shrugged and smiled.

Hunter chuckled. "Time to call the trucks, and head off to San Angeles."

"New house!"

Hunter chuckled and headed to the house.

* * *

><p>Shayera yawned and laid on the couch while the triplets played with Derek on the floor. The front door opened and entered Hunter with the twins.<p>

"Mommy!" The twins called out.

Shayera groaned and turned her head. "What is it?"

"Hey Shay. You tired?"

"Hunter?" She called out and sat up quickly looking at him wide eyed. "You you back..."

Hunter nodded and placed the twins down, kissing his wife softly. "I am, and I'm glad to be home."

"Don't want to say hi to the triplets?" Derek joked.

Hunter chuckled and got on the floor looking at the triplets. He chuckled when Tenaya went to reach for his face. "Hi there, it's me daddy."

Ace and Markus crawled to him and recognized his voice. Hunter smiled and kissed each of their heads. "Remember daddy's voice huh?"

"Seems so." Shayera smiled and yawned. "Now go call the moving company I want the new house."

Hunter laughed.

* * *

><p>5 weeks later.<p>

* * *

><p>Shayera yawned and curled up next to her husband in their new house in San Angeles. Hunter chuckled and held her close. "Never knew you had a friend whose filthy rich."<p>

"Took college classes with him..." Shayera yawned and kissed him lightly. "So should we allow my aunt Udonna or Clare heal Tenaya or let her grow?"

"Not sure...but we'll see." Hunter smiled and kissed her forehead. "I mean what trouble can we have the triplets is right next door."

"True." Shayera smiled and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>6 days later<p>

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday Derek." Shayera smiled placing a pancake in front of her little brother.<p>

"You're now 11." Hunter smiled and drank some of his coffee.

Derek smiled and nodded his head. "Yup. Only a tad bit more until I can finally say hello Pai Zhuq."

"Give me 20 then maybe." Shayera smiled.

The twins ran over holding a card and bags. "Uncle Derek! Happy birthday!"

Derek laughed and took the bag and card reading it. "You two are so sweet."

"Yeah, but your not as cool as Uncle Nick." Dillon smiled and ran off.

"Oh you little...come back here"! Derek yelled and chased after the young boy.

* * *

><p>For the next 3 ½ years, the Bradley family plus Derek had normal lives. The twins now 7 triplets 3, and Derek 15, nothing changed in this small family. The peace with them won't last forever and Shayera knows that better than anyone after getting a call from her old friend Andrew Heartford.<p>

* * *

><p>As I said, I'm sorry for it being so short!<p>

No this is the end the triplets are born yay~~~

Now for the next story it probably won't be posted next week, maybe sometime next month, I need to re-watch Operation Overdrive, and plus I want to pay attention to Ice Forever Never. So see you all later? If you read Ice Forever Never see you soon, if you don't then...do it.

BYE!


End file.
